Elder Gear
Information To acquire Elder Gear, a hero must collect all required fragments, and have them magically restored. Summary For a player to assemble and acquire elder gear: *'First:' Elder fragments must be collected from elder bosses of corresponding levels *'Second:' Elder fragments are then taken to Arcron in Ardent Castle *'Third:' Acron will preform the Elder Restoration, taking the Elder Fragments from the player *'Finally:' Once finished, Acron will give the restored piece of Elder Gear to the player. Elder Fragments The only way an adventurer can recover elder fragments is by slaying elder bosses. Elder bosses are not only rare, but also extremely difficult to destroy. It is highly suggested to bring allies along for the fight. Once an Elder Boss has been destroyed, it will drop one Elder Fragment. Elder Bosses always drop exactly one fragment, never more or less. This fragment will be of the same tier and rank as the boss, and can be used by heroes to assemble Elder Gear. Elder Fragments are ‘NO TRADE‘. If a player is with allies, it is advised to be cautious when picking them up from the ground. Elder Fragment drops are not affected by mass looter effects Elder Restorations The art of Elder restorations is a difficult art to master, and few individuals in the Seven Realms know how. Fortunately one such individual has volunteered to stay in Ardent offering his aid. Arcron and his twin Sister Arcra can be found in Ardent Castle. The twins have spent their entire lives studying all aspects of the Elders and Elder Gear. While Arcron has specifically studied the art of Elder Restorations, Arcra has honed her skills as a historian and keeper of knowledge. Once a hero has collected all required Elder Fragments, they may approach Arcron and ask for an Elder Restoration. Elder Restorations do not have any cost, and can be done any number of times (as long as the fragments are provided for each restoration). Elder Gear, like Elder Fragments, is NO TRADE. You cannot assemble Elder Gear for friends or to sell Elder Gear Tiers There is a tier of Elder Gear every ten combat levels, starting at level ten. Each of these tiers provide each class with a new upgraded version of an Elder Weapon, and an Elder Outfit. Each tier of Elder Gear will have its own set of Elder Bosses that will drop corresponding fragments. These Bosses can be found all over the Seven Realms. Additionally, there are sometimes ‘half-tiers’. These tiers start at level 55. A half tier is slightly better than its lower tiers, and is slightly worse than its upper tier. Currently in game, there is a tier of elder gear at level 10,20,30,40,50,55,60,65,70,75. List of Elder Gear Items 'Warrior' Armor *Marat's Bold Armor *Marat's Fierce Armor = l30 *Marat's Berserk Armor = l50 *Marat's Bold Chestplate = l60 *Marat's Brazen Chestplate = l65 Weapon *Marat's Mistral Blade = l10 *Marat's Monsoon Blade = l40 *Marat's Deluge Blade = l50 *Marat's Deluge Gladius = l55 *Marat's Electric Mistral Blade = l60 *Marat's Emblazed Mistral Blade = l60 *Marat's Electric Squall Blade = l65 *Marat's Emblazed Squall Blade = l65 'Wizard' Armor *Calypso's Oracular Robe = l40 *Calypso's Delphian Robe = l50 *Calypso's Mantice Robe = l55 *Calypso's Esoteric Arch Robe = l60 *Calypso's .. Robe = l65 *Calypso's Visionary Archrobe = l70 Weapon *Calypso's Enigmatic Staff (fire) = l40 *Calypso's Arcane Staff (fire) = l50 *Calypso's Arcane Ice Staff = l55 *Calypso's Frigid Riddling Staff (ice) = l60 *Calypso's .. =l65 *Calypso's Frigid Mysterious Staff (ice) = l70 'Hunter' Armor *Celestia's Crafty Jerkin (Level 10 = 3 survival, 3 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 8), vigor +3) *Celestia's Deft Jerkin (Level 20 = 5 survival, 5 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 10), vigor +5) *Celestia's Cunning Jerkin (level 30 = 7 survival, 7 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 12), vigor +7) *Celestia's Wily Jerkin (level 40 = 9 survival, 9 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 14), vigor +9) *Celestia's Sagacious Jerkin (level 50) (level 50 = 10 survival, 11 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 16), vigor +11) *Celestia's Sophic Jerkin (level 55) (level 55 = 11 survival, 12 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 17), vigor +12) *Celestia's Crafty Doublet (level 60) (level 60 = 12 survival, 13 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 18), vigor +13) *Celestia's Deft Doublet (level 65) (level 65 = 13 survival, 14 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 19), vigor +14) *Celestia's Cunning Doublet (level 70) (level 70 = 14 survival, 15 elder garde, bow mastery +2 (max 20), vigor +15) *Celestia's Wily Doublet (level 75) Weapon *Celestia's Riffing Bow (level 10 = 3 Elder Bane, 3 Concussion Shot, 3 Ferocity of the Wolverine) *Celestia's Singing Bow (level 20 = 5 Elder Bane, 5 Concussion Shot, 5 Ferocity of the Wolverine) *Celestia's Balladic Bow (level 30 = 7 Elder Bane, 7 Concussion Shot, 7 Ferocity of the Wolverine) *Celestia's Symphonic Bow (level 40 = 9 Elder Bane, 9 Concussion Shot, 9 Ferocity of the Wolverine) *Celestia's Rhapsodic Bow (level 50 = 11 Elder Bane, 11 Concussion Shot, 11 Ferocity of the Wolverine) *Celestia's Rhapsodic Marksman's Bow (level 55) (level 55 = 12 Elder Bane, 10 Slowing Shot, 12 Ferocity of the Wolverine, 10 True Shot) *Celestia's Savage Riffing Bow (level 60) *Celestia's Stunning Riffing bow (level 60) (level 60 = 13 Elder Bane, 13 Concussion Shot, 11 Poison Shot, 1 Venom of the Serpent) *Celestia's Stunning Singing Bow (level 65) (level 65 = 14 Elder Bane, 14 Concussion Shot, 12 Poison Shot, 2 Venom of the Serpent) *Celestia's Savage Singing Bow] (level 65) (level 65 = 14 Elder Bane, 14 Ferocity of the Wolverine, 12 True Shot, 2 Venom of the Serpent) *Celestia's Stunning Balladic Bow (level 70) (level 70 = 15 Elder Bane, 15 Concussion Shot, 13 Poison Shot, 3 Venom of the Serpent) *Celestia's Savage Balladic Bow (level 70) (level 70 = 15 Elder Bane, 15 Ferocity of the Wolverine, 13 True Shot, 3 Venom of the Serpent) *Celestia's Savage Symphonic Bow (level 75) *Celestia's Stunning Symphonic bow (level 75) 'Priest' Armor *Voltan's Consecrated Cassock = l10 *Voltan's Anointed Cassock = l20 *Voltan's Zealous Cassock = l30 *Voltan's Venerated Cassock = l40 *Voltan's Holy Cassock = l55 *Voltan's Anointed Vesture = l65 *Voltan's *Voltan's *Voltan's Weapon *Voltan's Accusing bludgeon = l 10 *Voltan's Vengeful Great Mace = l30 *Voltan's Wrathful Scepter = l40 *Voltan's Merciless Skullmace = l55 *Voltan's Righteous Accusing Bludgeon = l60 *Voltan's Righteous Judgmental Mace = l65 *Voltan's Righteous Scepter = l75 *Voltan's Category:Elder Gear Category:Elders